Insanity Within
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Discontinued- Random stories with the characters Not just the Seigaku team, the others would be eventually making appearances as well
1. Chapter 1

Ookami- Random stories about your favorite (and not so much) characters! Yes I'm currently going through a slight obsession with these guys…

ECHIZEN RYOUMA AND FUJI SYUUSUKE ARE SO FRIKIN' HOT! Ahem…(quietly) and Dan-chan is really cute too…(sheepish)

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis (if I did we'd see scenes of the teams at an onsen many times)

Extra Note- I switch back and forth between using their first and last names so please bare with me…besides, you don't truly need to know who they are, this is completely random…

-Chapter 1-

It was a normal day, the kind with the sun shinning and the birds chirping cheerfully. The kind of day that would make people fall asleep in the shade of a tall tree…

Exactly like how a certain Echizen Ryouma was doing.

An ominous shadow fell upon our sleeping protagonist and nothing prepared him for what came next…

"DON!"

"WHAAAAA!"

SPLASH!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Damn I got you good!"

Momoshiro Takeshi was armed and ready with a bucket of water balloons.

Ryouma coughed as he tried to get the water off him (quite hard to do since it soaked into his clothes and his precious hat.)

"…What was that for?"

Ryouma was pissed (although he didn't really show it) and slowly picked up a nice green balloon from the bucket that Momo had dropped upon his laughing fit.

A slow and evil smile made its way upon the 1st year's face as he chucked the bomb and watched it expel its contents on his sempai's face.

"GHAA!" Coughing fit with small bits of suffocation.

"Y-YOU!"

Momo's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah, this means war…

0o0o0o0o0

"…"

"What the heck is this?"

"New data…"

"Wow! That looks fun! Ochibi! Let me play too!"

"Just what are you doing!"

A completely soaked Ryouma and Momoshiro were panting on the tennis court with puddles of water and colorful pieces of rubber lying around them. The two were staring hard into each other's eyes and clutching a water balloon in their hands.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryouma said while gasping.

"Heh, I haven't lost yet!"

"I wanna play too!"

Eiji ran onto the war field happily and just happened to get in the way of the balloons that the other two had thrown at that moment.

"EH!"

SPLOOSH!

"OH MY GOD EIJI!"

Oishi ran onto the field after his friend and grabbed the poor boy that was gagging at the wetness and laughing at the same time.

"This is fun! But that wasn't fair Ochibi, Momo! I'm unarmed!"

"Eiji let's go and get you some dry clothes…"

"No! I wanna play!"

"This looks interesting…" Fuji Syuusuke was smiling with his eyes closed as he watched his teammates.

"Um…I don't think we should be doing such a thing on the court…" Kuwamura Takashi timidly said.

"…But it's so hot out…I know, lets have a tournament!" Fuji said as he smiled evilly. The other players of the Seigaku team backed up away from the plotting Fuji.

"A what!" All the others said in shock.

Fuji wasn't listening and was already off to write down the teams. Inui grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"The loser should drink my new 'Inui's special Vegetable Smoothie…"

Everyone turned to pastel colors with horror at what was soon to be unleashed. One thought went through all their heads.

'Must not lose…' 

0o0o0o0

Team 1, Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi and Takashi

Team 2, Ryouma, Fuji, Inui and Kaidoh

Kuwamura (Takashi) looked around warily. "What if Captain Tezuka comes?"

Fuji just smiled reassuringly at the taller boy. "Don't worry, this'll be fun…"

Ryouma smirked at Momo as he readied an orange balloon.

Fuji nudged the younger boy a little and Ryouma looked back at his sempai in confusion.

"Wanna team up for a doubles?"

Eiji heard them and laughed. "I seem to remember what happened the last time Ochibi went into a doubles match…"

Momo and Ryouma both looked sheepish. Momo coughed and tried to get his composure back. "I seem to remember that we won…"

"You two still totally sucked though…"

A balloon to the face rewarded Eiji's opinion.

"…Okay, you asked for it!"

And before they even realized it, the teams were broken as they had an all out water war. Inui was collecting data and when one of Fuji's well-aimed shots hit him across the head, the glasses wearing member of Seigaku's Tennis club slowly closed his notebook before turning to glare menacingly at the others.

"Who threw that?"

As one they all pointed at Fuji as he pointed at Kaidoh. An eyebrow twitched as Fuji frowned and opened his normally closed eyes.

"Traitors…"

The next thing they knew, Inui was going into his berserker Non-using-Data mode.

SPLASH!

"AHHH!"

SPLAT!

"HOLY SHI-!"

KLOOSH!

"OMG!"

THUD!

"Oishi's down!"

"No! Oishi! Speak to me!" Eiji picked him up and cradled the boy's head.

Oishi was reaching his hand up to brush his best friend's face.

"R-run for I-I-it Eiji…" His hand slid off and fell limp on the ground.

Slowly Eiji lowered Oishi back onto the ground, tears threatened to leak out his eyes as he watched his fallen comrade.

"O…OISHIIIIIIIIII!"

He screamed into the air as the tears broke free and slid down his checks, past the band-aid he always wore.

Abruptly he stopped and turned to glare murderously at the others (especially a still growling Inui.)

The stare was so cold it made Kaidoh look like a cute puppy in comparison. Slowly Eiji picked up a bucket full of the 'Watery Weapons of DEATH' and even Inui (in his state of Data-Less insanity) stepped back.

"AAARRRRRGHHHHHH!"

Kuwamura cried out and ran as the grief stricken Eiji flung his ammo with all the speed of a machine-gun. Fuji barely shielded himself with his arms as the liquid bullets rained down upon the tennis court.

Ryouma had ducked and ran while Momo was getting pummeled and Kaidoh had gotten the bright idea to pull out his tennis racket.

"Psshhhhh!" Kaidoh hissed like his nickname 'The Viper' as he struck at the oncoming onslaught of Eiji's anger and grief.

Seeing this, the others soon followed his lead and soon were even hitting some of the attacks back on the sender. Or at least they tried but mostly the balloons burst upon contact with the racket and sprayed the holder and everyone near them at a 2 feet radius with cold water.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eiji was still screaming. Takashi was now in his 'Burning' mode from holding onto a tennis racket and Ryouma was wondering whether to go into his Self-Actualization.

"**KYA HAA! I'M BURNING!"**

"FSSssshhhhhh…" 

"DON!"

Takashi, Kaidoh and Momo were all using their moves against the berserk Eiji.

"Zannen munen mata raishuu!" Eiji cried out between his hysterical shrieks.

Another balloon, lobbed at Ryouma's head had the boy bringing his racket up and hitting a counter, it didn't work so well and went off target from Eiji (where Ryouma was aiming) to hitting Kaidoh.

This causing Kaidoh to lose his balance while he was in the middle of attempting a 'Boomerang Snake' and falling over to hit Fuji and making Fuji's racket knock over Inui's bag…

And this…cause the new Inui Juice to fly out and upturn high in the air…the players could only watch in shock as the contents (a gloopy purple-ish liquid) fell…

"What is going on here?"

"Tezuka-san!"

SPLAT!

"…"

There was silence for a couple of seconds as their team leader stood there with purple goop oozing down his face and hair.

Then without warning, the 3rd year collapsed in a faint.

"OMG!"

"OMFG!"

"BBQ!"

Overlooking that last comment, the team rushed to get their leader to the school nurse…or maybe the nearest hospital (preferably the latter.)

Who knows what Inui's juice could do…and the fact that the collar of Tezuka's shirt seemed to be melting was not a good sign.

In conclusion, they managed to get Tezuka to the medics on time (although none would explain as to how the teen got into his condition) and were told that he would make a full recovery within a day.

Thus they all blamed Momo for starting this incident they later referred to as, 'The Balloon Battle' and chose to never mention this to anyone outside those directly involved in it.

-End-

Ookami- …This…was weird…next chapter would be them at an Onsen (Hot Springs)


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Ookami- The next chapter! Hyoutei gets an appearance as well.

-Chapter 2 part 1-

"YAY! Onsen nya!" Eiji cheered happily as he bounced down the stone walkway. Behind him the rest of Seigaku and Hyoutei tennis teams were following at a slower pace.

Atobe was trying to annoy Tezuka as Fuji hung nearby and seemed to enjoy the torment.

In the middle of the group Kabaji was holding onto Jirou (Jiroh?) (Who was, as always sleeping) while the other members of Hyoutei were at random places around them.

Most of Seigaku were in the back of the group, Inui was writing notes in his book, Ryouma and Momo were arguing about something or another while Kaidoh glared at everything.

"Why'd we have to come anyway?" The Viper muttered.

Kuwamura Takashi, the famous bipolar player of Seigaku answered gently.

"Atobe-san invited us so we couldn't be so rude as to turn him down…"

"Psshh…" Kaidoh hissed as he resumed his glaring.

Ahead of them, a member of Hyoutei, Mukahi Gakuto turned around to glance at them.

"Well if you don't want to come you don't have to, the invitation was originally made for Tezuka after all."

"Oh? Then how'd the rest of us end up coming?" Oishi asked, genuinely confused.

Fuji smirked even wider and opened his eyes for a brief moment before they hid themselves again.

Tezuka answered in his usual strict tone. "Fuji happened to be there and thought that it'll be more enjoyable if there was more people."

"That and I don't want Tezuka to be alone with Atobe-san, who knows what he might try to do to our captain?" Fuji said sweetly as several people began snickering behind their hands.

Atobe simply shrugged. "And just what do you think I might do to him?"

Fuji's smile changed, whereas before it was friendly and amused it became a wicked smirk that seemed to say 'I know many ways to cause pain and you seem like the perfect test subject.'

Atobe hid his shudder and decided to drop the subject.

"Nya! Minna-san (everyone)! We're here! Hayaku (Hurry up)!"

Eiji was bouncing from nerves as he impatiently waited at the entrance. Oishi smiled at his best friend's childishness and walked a little faster.

0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa! It's so…big!" Eiji cried as his sensitive eyes took in his surroundings.

"Of course it would be, this is a very high class place." Oshitari said as he adjusted his glasses. The 3rd year player of Hyoutei was taking off his shoes while saying this.

"I don't see what's so great about this place." Ryouma commented, bored in his usual monotone as he dropped his bags on the floor after taking off his shoes and getting inside.

"Aitsu (that guy)" Shishido said angrily as Atobe's eyebrow twitched.

Luckily they couldn't keep blocking the door so they moved their stuff away from the genkan (place where you leave your shoes) and into the lobby.

"Irasshaimasse (Welcome)" a couple of the staff greeted them as they walked through the lobby.

"Young master, is this the whole group?" A balding man asked as he approached them. Atobe gave his affirmative and the man called on the other workers to come and retrieve the guests' bags.

"Young master?" Eiji asked, clearly confused.

"My family owns this onsen." Atobe replied and hid a smirk when Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh and Kuwamura blinked in surprise.

"Either way, I wanna go take a bath, all that walking made me sweaty…" Gakuto said as he walked in the direction of the baths.

"I'm going too, a nice bath before dinner would be nice." Fuji said as he also left.

They took a van to get here although they had to walk a bit to get to the actual place since it was a narrow path/walkway with stone lined steps.

"Well, nothing to do except put our stuff in our rooms and that's already being done…oi, why can't we put our own stuff away?" Momo said as he sat on one of the many sofas located in the lobby.

"All the rooms were likely already picked out beforehand and the employees most likely have already been told to help us with our luggage for this one week trip." Inui said as he closed his book with a snap.

"Oh…" Momo felt stupid.

"Baka semapi." (Do I really need to tell you people what this means?)

And that comment from a certain arrogant 1st year only made him feel worse.

Before Momo could strangle his kouhai (Underclassmen) the captain of the Seigaku tennis club cleared his throat and made everyone snap to attention before the man could punish them with laps around the complex.

"We're all washing up before dinner."

"Yes sir." The team chorused as they headed off to the changing rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They all striped and went to the bath area. Fuji was working up some good soap lather while Gakuto was soaking in one of the many huge tubs.

Atobe and the rest of Hyoutei were entering the baths as well. Jiroh was finally awake and chatting happily with Fuji as he knocked some soap bottles over.

Kabaji was sitting silently in one of the tubs. Everyone else was off doing whatever in various other places in the room.

The problem began when Momo looked down at Ryouma and commented on…

"Echizen, you're **tiny**."

"What are you going on about?" was Ryouma's reply as he scrubbed some soap on his chest.

"I don't believe it's his fault Momo-san. He hasn't hit puberty yet." Fuji reminded the power-player gently as he began rinsing the bubbles off.

"Ochibi is **small** so he's _small_ as well!" Eiji said with a snicker.

Ryouma was beginning to get annoyed although he had no idea why, what were they talking about anyway? He's small? So what if he was short? He's younger than them after all.

"Actually, he's average for his height and age." Inui commented as he soaked in the relaxing hot water.

Height? Age? Average?

"What are you talking about?"

Ryouma was beginning to get a wary and foreboding feeling as his sempai-tachi and some Hyoutei members were starting to smirk at him.

'_This is going to be a long week.'_

0o0o0o0o0

The baths were done and they all put on robes as they headed for the dinning room.

Ryouma was still irked about the comments his sempai had made, although he didn't know what they were talking about it still pissed him off.

The fact that even some members of Hyoutei were laughing as well made him even angrier.

The food came. Nearly everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the delicious looking meal.

As one they all said 'Itadakimasu!' and began eating.

"This is fresh salmon!"

"Hey the fried roe is mine!"

"Give me that squid."

"All of you shut up."

The Seigaku team became instantly quiet as Tezuka glared at them before continuing his meal. The silence didn't last long however when Jirou somehow got into an animated conversation with Fuji.

"And then you hit the ball like 'sha!' and it was so cool! I wanna play you again! Then I'll counter your ball like 'hah!' and then the ball would definitely-"

Ootori and Shishido were taking food from each other's plates and didn't seem to have problems. Eiji watched them for a bit before he turned to Oishi and winked before snatching up a tuna roll.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi cried as the red haired boy munched on the food.

"Eh? Well they do that, so why can't we ne?"

Oishi sighed before shaking his head and smiling. Then, grinning evilly he took Eiji's eel.

"Hey!" Eiji rather liked eel.

Oishi just smirked at him.

Eiji looked over at his teammates plates, hoping to snatch one of theirs.

He found Ryouma and Momo having an impromptu eating contest…or rather they were simply stuffing any food they could into their mouths…

He looked over his team, whom could he steal food from?

He's already taken some from Oishi…didn't dare take some form Fuji after what happened last time (Wasapi rolls, Fuji likes spicy things) Tezuka was out of the question, Inui might have poisoned his or try to punish him into drinking some of his juice if he tried, Ochibi and Momo were almost done, Kaidoh was scary too…that leaves…

"Nya Takashi what's that?"

Kuwamura turned to where Eiji pointed and the acrobatic player swiped the taller boy's eel.

Meanwhile, in the Hyoutei side of the table…

Atobe was eating his food in a calm manner only benefiting his high status, he twitched as he watched Momoshiro and Echizen scarfing down food like starving pigs.

No, make that starving baboons.

Jirou had finished eating and had fallen asleep on his plate.

"Kabaji, move Akutagawa before he suffocates." Atobe said absently as he focused on his meal.

"Usu." The big teen picked up the still sleeping Jirou by the back of his robe and tossed him a ways away from the table.

The kid slept on.

-End of Chapter 2 part 1-

Ookami- I'll continue this chapter some other time when I find something to fill up the remaining 6 days of their Onsen vacation…in the meantime, I'll be putting up some other random chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Ookami- Chapter 3 is now up and this time I'm featuring the Fudomine team! Why you ask? Because they're cool and I have said that I'll be eventually showing nearly all the characters…

(Problem is that I don't really know their personalities that well.)

-Chapter 3-

It all started when Kamio decided to invite his team out to the arcade with him.

"Come' on it'll be great! We need something to get us to relax after those tough matches."

Tachibana, the team leader nodded. "Yes, I do believe it would be good to have some stress relief."

"Alright! If Tachibana says so then it's agreed! WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!"

All their hands shot up as a group "YAY!" was let out.

0o0o0o0

"Look! It's DDR!"

"Yes Kamio I see that…"

A glint shone in the rhythmic players eyes as he stared lustfully at the machine. His friends just laughed, typical.

"Fine you guys, Kamio obviously wants the DDR game, so what do the rest of you want to do? We could split or just wander around by ourselves, then again we could wander and watch each other…"

The rest of Tachibana's words were cut off by a gasp from the DDR area.

"Whoa, check out that guy!"

"He's good!"

Kamio's opponent could only watch in horror as his own points seemed to get farther and farther from the highly excelling score that the Fudomine player was getting.

Kamio was humming to himself.

"Get in the rhythm!" he said with a smirk.

The others sighed. Typical Kamio.

"Hey look! It's a table tennis!"

"Don't you mean ping pong?"

"I wanna call it table tennis!"

"Fine, fine."

Ishida shrugged and followed Shinji over to the ping-pong table.

"Who goes first?"

Shinji held up the paddle on side was black and the other red. He smirked and held the paddle so the that handle was sticking straight up.

"Red or black?"

Ishida shrugged.

"Black." He answered.

Shinji spun the paddle and as it fell it fell with the black side up.

"I won that one, I'll serve." Ishida said as he picked up the ping-pong ball.

He smacked the ball and it made a 'pock' sound as it hit the table on his opponent's side of the net and bounced. Shinji almost lazily hit it back.

Ishida ran backwards a bit since the ball bounced pretty fast and hit it while twisting his hand slightly to give the ball a spin.

The ball hit the table and instead of bouncing forwards, went to the left. Shinji rushed to the side of the table and hit it back, also making sure to spin it.

Ishida dove right and hit the ball back, although he used too much strength and it flew past the table.

"Damn! These things are too light!"

"Your own fault for using so much strength on it, although I guess it's because you're more used to tennis, although so am I but that's not the point here because it doesn't change the fact that you still lost that one and so I get to gloat since you did lose that one because you didn't bounce it and according to the rules of table tennis you have to bounce it, so it's similar to normal tennis but even in normal tennis there are people who don't bother waiting for it to bounce especially if they're against one of Fuji's Triple Counters since that-"

Sakurai (who was watching them) laughed lightly at Shinji's tendency to ramble and fetched the ball for them. Meanwhile, Tachibana and some others had gone over to the shooting and fighting games.

"Ha! Take that! Ow! Damn!"

"Ooh nice one! Take that combo hit!"

On the screen two spiky haired blonde guys were firing chi blasts at each other and flying while they were at it.

The sign above them said in big red letters, 'Dragon Ball Z'

"Take this, Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

The Super charged Goku made a weird computer generated sound as he threw his hands forwards and let loose one of his most powerful attacks.

"No! Crap!" Mori cried as Trunks died.

"Yes! Ha ha! No can beat me at this." Kyosuke bragged as the Goku on the game screen screamed out in triumph to further boast.

That's when the 6 guys heard screaming coming from the DDR section where the last member of their team was supposed to be.

Tachibana (ever worried over his teammates) rushed over to check out what was wrong. The rest of Fudomine followed after their leader.

"What's going on?" Tachibana asked as he made it to the edge of the crowd.

One person turned over and explained.

"Some guy challenged Johnny Steps to a dance off…and when that guy began winning Johnny cheated by trying to trip the other guy…"

Another person spoke up.

"Johnny did the same thing last time too…against that really hot girl…too bad I didn't get her name, she was **good**…"

Tachibana interrupted before they got too much off topic. "So what was the screaming?"

"Look at it yourself…"

Some people actually moved to let the Tennis player through and he saw Kamio dancing and spinning on the platform as his opponent, some guy with long dreadlocks was on the ground crying out and clutching his leg.

"Kamio, what did you do?"

"Oh, Tachibana! I didn't do anything to him, I merely accidentally stepped on him while he somehow stuck his leg onto my platform…"

"Like hell you did! You purposely stomped on my leg!" The guy called Johnny screeched.

Tachibana already had an idea of what happened.

"It's your fault for putting your leg onto his side in the first place but I'll still apologize for what Kamio has done…" He said as he went and grabbed Kamio down from where he was still following the arrows.

"Wha- hey! I'm still playing! No! You're ruining the rhythm!"

"Let's go."

He headed out and the whole team followed. But before they could go far Johnny got up and called out to them.

"Hey! It ain't over yet! I'll challenge you!"

Kamio turned and you could have sworn his eyes gleamed.

"What kind of challenge?" everyone knew Kamio loved challenges.

Tachibana held up his hand and stopped Kamio who was about to go towards the other man.

"How about this, I'll take you on, but in a game of my choosing."

Johnny couldn't help shuddering from a sense of Deja'vu (How do you spell that?) as he remembered hearing similar words from some other guy once before.

But he wasn't about to back off.

"What do I get if I win?"

"If you win we'll never come here again and if we win you must promise to never cheat or anything like that again, or else I'll have to show you what you get for attempting to harm Kamio."

Once more Johnny Steps couldn't help the feeling of Deja'vu as he smirked and answered.

"Sure, what's the game?"

"Tennis"

Little did the deadlocked man know he would grow to regret that word more than 'It's time to duel!'

0o0o0o0o0

"Ha!" Johnny angrily hit the ball as hard as he could and once more the other guy just returned his hit easily. _'What the hell are these guys!'_

Tachibana smacked the next ball with a slight spin and Johnny tripped over his own legs trying to catch up to it. "DAMN!"

After the games, 7-0 in Fudomine's favor ended Johnny was seriously beginning to think about cursing the big guy upstairs for always making him fight against these types of people.

The Fudomine team walked away in the sunset and a couple of them would look back at him and laugh lightly.

"Well that sucks, it was hysterically simple…mumble…" Shinji ranted as he had out his own racket and was bouncing the ball on the side of it lazily.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Damn! This wasn't as interesting…if only I knew their personalities better…well I'll work harder on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Ookami- Continuing the Onsen Story!

Is Ryoma's name spelled Ryouma or Ryoma?

And is Takashi's name Kuwamura or Kawamura? I've seen both spelled both ways.

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

I've been reading too much doujinshi lately…(although sad to say, it's from doujinshi that I base most of the character's personalities off…) and in this chapter there are hints of things…many things… 

Anyway…if there are readers who actually like these kinds of implications I'll try writing it, if those out there don't like it, then I'll keep posting warnings.

-Chapter 2 Part 2- 

"Oh, so this is our room." The rooms were set up so that some people had to share a room with each other.

The rooms are as follows…

Atobe- Single

Jirou, Kabaji- Shared

Shishido, Ootori- Shared

Gakuto, Oshitari- Shared

Ryoma, Momo- Shared

Tezuka, Fuji- Shared

Inui, Kaidoh- Shared

Takashi- Single

Oishi, Eiji- Shared

(Damn Seigaku for having an odd number of members…it was either make Takashi room alone or make Tezuka and Atobe share a room)

Shishido stretched out his back as he yawned and thrust his arms towards the air. Besides him Ootori was busy unpacking some items.

"Ne Ryou are you going to brush your teeth now?"

"Nah, I'll stay up a bit. It's too early to go to sleep anyway…"

Shishido's doubles partner shrugged, an easygoing grin on his face.

"Who said anything about sleeping? I just want our mouths to be clean…"

The third year's eyes widened before he rolled his eyes at his partner.

"You worry about your hygiene?"

That was all he got out before Ootori jumped him.

The rest of what happened in that room is unknown to us due to the walls being very thick. But if one listened closely they would hear faint thumping noises against the wood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momo opened the door to his and Ryoma's room slowly. He couldn't move that well due to the huge bulge in his stomach.

"Ow…maybe I shouldn't have eaten that much…"

He tilted his head to look besides him. The first year was seemingly passed out on the floor, his precious hat lying on the ground next to his arm.

The kid had collapsed not three seconds after they managed to drag themselves up the stairs.

"Yo, Echizen…you alive?"

"Mmm…aahh…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Mmada mada dane…"

Momo's eyebrow threatened to resemble a centipede on steroids with the way it began twitching. He clenched his teeth at his arrogant underclassmen all stomach pains forgotten for the moment.

"Che! Last time I ever show any concern for you!"

And with that he pranced into their room and shut the door behind him quite simply deciding to leave the kid outside for tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Gakuto and Oshitari's room…

"Oyasumi Mukahi." (Good night Mukahi)

"Ah."

The lights turned off and the readers (and writer) both cry out in annoyance upon learning that they wouldn't be able to see any excitement from that pair.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi unpacked his stuff and sighed as he looked around his empty-ish room. It would have been nicer if he had to share.

"I wonder how the others are doing…I wonder if I can go see them…"

He looked around and decided that he was tiered and his teammates might possibly also be tiered and wouldn't like for him to come interrupting their rest so he brushed his teeth, changed robes and slipped into his futon.

He lay there for a while before getting up and going to grab something out of his suitcase. As he lay back down in the futon clutching his item he supposed it might have been a good thing he didn't have to share a room after all.

And that being said and done he promptly fell asleep clutching his tennis racket.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kabaji placed the still sleeping third year on the futon. Jiroh mumbled something before snuggling up to the fluffy material.

(I know not all futon are fluffy but this one is…besides, isn't that mental image just so cute?)

Briefly the really big second year (I was like (0.o) when I found that out) wondered if he should wake the guy up to get him to prepare for bed.

Jiroh let out a cooing sound as he breathed. Kabaji then simply decided that since Atobe wasn't telling him to he didn't have a real reason to wake the other man up.

So, since he had already finished his preparations for bed and there was nothing he had to do at the moment (no orders from Atobe) he decided to take out a book and read until he felt sleepy.

That being planed out he took out his hardcover copy of Hamlet and began reading where he'd left off in act three.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Eiji and Oishi's room it was quiet…

Then there was a shout…it sounded like Oishi's voice…

It was quiet for a moment (or rather, it wasn't loud enough to hear through the wood) but then there was another shout (also in Oishi's voice.)

We can't help but wonder what's going on in there…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atobe was all ready for bed. He's cleaned his teeth. Brushed his hair. Gotten another manicure (wtf?) and whatever else he needed to get done.

So with a sigh he lay back and decided to enjoy a few moments of peace all by himself. No teammates around. No annoying commoners around. Just himself. Just his beautiful self…

To remind himself on just how beautiful and perfect he was Atobe looked over to the numerous full-length mirrors hanging around his room.

He winked at the reflection and the reflection winked back.

And so he lay down upon his thick silk covers and went to sleep content.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sempai." (Upperclassmen)

"What is it Kaidoh?"

"Stay away from me."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Inui was holding up a bottle of red liquid and Kaidoh was pressed against the far wall (having been inching away ever since they entered the room together.)

Inui saw that his kohai (underclassmen) was staring at the bottle in his hands. He looked down at it, then up at the snake. A slow deliberate smile grew on the bespectacled tennis player.

Kaidoh would have whimpered had he been anyone other than Kaidoh but as it was he merely paled and sweated as Inui advanced upon him.

In the other rooms everyone looked up in shock as a screamed pierced through the solid wood walls throughout the complex.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuji looked up from his suitcase, a light blue shirt in hands, as he heard the weird noise that sounded suspiciously like a scream. Turning his face towards where Tezuka was sitting Fuji lifted an eyebrow, "Did you hear something?"

"It's probably nothing." Was the captain's smooth reply as he settled in for the night.

Fuji continued to stay up, his ever-closed eyes opened slowly and he watched Tezuka lay on the futon with his back to him. After a few seconds Tezuka's voice rang out again, "Stop watching me sleep."

Smiling Fuji finished changing and turned out the lights before lying down as well.

A couple more seconds passed in silence before Tezuka once again spoke.

"Go sleep in your own futon."

Fuji mock pouted and left Tezuka's side to go to his own sleeping place on the other side of the room.

"Oyasumi Tezuka."

"Ah."

-End Chapter- 

Ookami- Don't worry! There's still a lot more to this story, I'll continue and put up Part 3 eventually. Remember this is a weeklong trip and it's only been one day. One down, six more to go!


	5. Chapter 4

Ookami- And this time we're going to use St. Rudolph and Seigaku 

And for those who wondered what went on in Eiji and Oishi's room back in Chapter 2 Part 2

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40982180/

Read left to right (Warning, shounen ai)

More random PoT Pictures

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40026638/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/42157907/

BTW- Is anyone reading this a Yugioh RyouXBakura fan?

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40025946/

-Chapter 5-

"…"

"(Smiling happily)" (Note- WTF?! How can smiling happily be a speech?"

Fuji Yuuta sighed and moaned at the same time as he was dragged off on a play date with his elder brother. The elder Fuji seemed to want to embarrass him, if the way he continuously wanted to hold his hand was any indication.

"Aniki (Brother) we're in public here!"

"What's the harm? I'm just looking out for you."

"I bet you're doing this purposely…" Yuuta mumbled.

Fuji smiled sweetly as always with his eyes closed.

"Where are we going anyway aniki?"

"Oh…around…where do you want to go?"

"Home." Was the younger brother's quick reply.

It was at that moment that Mizuki came. He was once more plotting ways to learn more about the genius player of Seigaku. As it were he spotted his target and his underclassmen as the two headed into a nearby McDonalds.

(Gotta love McDonalds, the one's in Japan are a hell lot better than the one's in America, and I'm speaking from personal experience here, the only problem I found with it was that they have areas that allow smoking and there were a lot of high school kids hanging out and chatting real loud while killing their (and my) lungs, damn second hand smoke…)

As Fuji Syuusuke and Yuuta entered the fast food place the elder one quickly spotted one of his classmates, or more importantly two of them.

"Momo, Echizen!"

The two younger boys looked up and saw their sempai with his little brother. In front of Momo there was a mountain of Hamburgers, Ryoma had less and a soda that he was sipping as he waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"Fueey uuji!" Momo said as he talked with his mouth full of meat and lettuce.

"Hey Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma turned to smirk at Yuuta behind his brother "…and little brother is here too…"

Yuuta's eyes narrowed and widened at the same time as he angrily glared at the cocky boy. Ryoma always seemed to enjoy ticking him off every time they saw each other.

"Omae wa…" Yuuta started angrily before Fuji placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Maa maa, Echizen-kun you shouldn't be so rude…"

"Heh, mada mada dane." The boy replied before tugging his ever consistent cap down to cover his eyes as he sipped some more of his soda.

Mizuki was stalking them from the shadows and couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow at the cheeky little brat. As he edged along he accidentally knocked into a potted plant.

Eyes widening he reached out and caught it before it hit the ground but the gasp still caught the attention of the other tennis players.

"Mizuki-san?"

Seeing as how he was already caught he didn't have a choice as he stood up and laughed lightly.

"Hi, fancy meeting you here."

Ryoma rolled his eyes under his cap.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Somehow…" Yuuta frowned and sighed dejectedly.

"…it's ended up like this…"

He, his brother, Mizuki-sempai and the two other players from Seigaku were sitting at the table and eating McDonald food.

"What's wrong Yuuta? You don't like the pickles? I can eat them for you…"

"I'm fine, and give me back my pickles!"

Yuuta snatched back his food from his brother and settled for glaring at them all.

'This day just can't get worse…' 

Of course, if you think/say anything like that the universe itself would alter itself for you and make it worse.

"Oh? Yuuta and Mizuki –dane?"

Yuuta proceeded to bang his head on the table as Shinya Yanagisawa and Atsushi Kisarazu walked into the McDonalds the latter still wearing that red headband thingy with the two tails waving behind him.

Momo stood up and pointed. "Eess da kuck hece hi!"

"???" Was everyone's response and Momo swallowed painfully and sipped some of his soda before repeating himself.

"It's the duck face guy!"

Shinya twitched. "I am not a duck face guy –dane!"

Ryoma smirked behind his cheeseburger and Mizuki seemed to be ignoring everyone else as he watched Fuji like a stalker, the St. Rudolf data player was determined to find some weakness in Seigaku's tensai.

Fuji mealy stabbed Mizuki with his plastic knife under the table.

Mizuki almost cried out but realized that no one saw that and the tensai was still smiling as he ate a fry.

Momo had started an argument with Shinya as Bandana boy ordered a 20 piece chicken nugget. He paid for the meal and walked back out of the McDonalds (grabbing Shinya on the way and dragging him out too.)

'_Yes! They're gone! No wait! Take me with you!!!!' _Yuuta screamed in his head as his physical body began the process of banging head on table.

0o0o0o0o0

The minutes ticked by slowly…awkwardly…

There seemed to be a tense silence among the three tennis players still sitting at the booth in the McDonalds. Ever since Ryoma and Momo left earlier the place had become silent.

Fuji wasn't smiling anymore. He was watching Mizuki with his eyes closed. Mizuki on the other hand was trying to ignore the sightless glare drilling itself into his skull. And as for Yuuta…

He's given up trying to resist. From the position they were sitting Yuuta couldn't leave the booth without having to jump over his brother or ask him to move.

The latter choice is what any normal person would do but Fuji was frankly kinda scary right now and Yuuta didn't feel like risking it. It was a very long silence.

The workers were even affected, a few had stopped to stare at the table they were sitting at before moving on quickly and not meeting anyone's eyes. Damn creepy kids…

Yuuta slowly chewed on his fries almost as if he was afraid any large movement would attract the attention of the near silent predator seated besides him. he didn't want to die…although Aniki would never do anything to harm Yuuta (and he knew this) the elder Fuji still manages to make people wet themselves with a well-made smile.

Smile-of-Doom as some called it.

The clock seemed unusually loud and Yuuta felt pressure build up in his chest. He really needed to get out of there…

Somewhere deep inside the mind of Fuji Yuuta something snapped.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Mizuki and Fuji looked up in shock as Yuuta suddenly leaped up from his seat and scrambled over his older brother's chair before landing on the ground hard and stand clumsily.

"Yuuta? What's-" Fuji began but never got to finish as the St. Rudolph player dashed towards the door screaming "FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM!!!!!!!"

Even as the door closed and the teen's running back was no longer visible the residents of the McDonald were still shock still with their eyes glued on the door. About 5 minutes passed like this before they shrugged and returned to their own lives.

At a certain table the genius player opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of the young man across from him.

"I'm blaming you for this."

With that Fuji got up and left the building in a much more dignified pace than the one before him.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- WAAAA! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm so stupid!!!


	6. Valentines Day

Ookami- Random Valentines Day thing…

-Valentines Day- 

Ryoma blinked.

Momo was trying to stifle his laughing. Trying being the operative term here.

Eiji simply spoke what he thought…with his bluntness as usual.

"Nya…Ochibi's got a lot…I'm jealous…"

Indeed the Echizen Ryoma fan club had all pitched in to give him a mountain load of chocolates.

Fuji was nearby tending to his own pile. While not a large as his kohai's it was still quite a haul.

Taka came up to them at that moment. "Ano…has anyone seen Tezuka buchou?"

Fuji smiled as always.

"He's being mobbed right now behind the Gym."

Everyone stared at the tansai. Fuji just continued to smile as he unwrapped a chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

0o0o0o0

Kamio walked up slowly to his target. So far the target hadn't noticed him. A slow grin formed across his lips as he crept ever closer.

Just a little bit more…and…

"HEY SHINJI!"

He jumped on his friend and made the boy drop his armful of chocolates.

Shinji just stood and looked over his shoulder at the shorter boy.

"Oh. Hello Kamio…I didn't see you…then again I couldn't have seen you since you were behind me and I can't see behind me well at least not really but sometimes I could but you were pretty quiet and…"

Kamio had long since tuned Shinji's ranting out and was looking at the boxes of candy on the ground near their feet.

"…You got a lot…"

Shinji stopped in the middle of his muttering and looked back at the stuff on the ground.

"Yeah. These girls kept coming up to me all day. You'd think they'd have class but they just kept coming. They wouldn't leave me alone either and kept on giving me this stuff which I don't even want but you can't say no to girls like that 'cause they start getting all teary and then it'll be so…"

Kamio was bending over the boxes and picking them up while his friend continued talking.

"Hey, what are you going to do with this all?"

"…Ah…I haven't thought of that…how annoying…I could throw them away but it would be such a waste…I can't eat them all either 'cause then I'd get sick and I would like that…"

It was then that Kamio flashed a wide grin.

"I have an idea for what to use these for…"

Shinji blinked as the red haired teen grabbed his arm and led him into the spots equipment room.

A while later Tachibana was wondering where two of Fudomine regulars were when said boys came walking towards him. The team captain raised an eyebrow at their smiling slightly tired looks and the chocolate smudges along their mouths and hands.

"Where've you two been? Practice already started."

Shinji didn't say anything, as he was busy licking his lips with a small smile and blush on his face. Kamio was grinning but wasn't saying anything.

Raising his eyebrow even more Tachibana decided he didn't really want to know. Was that melted chocolate on Shinji's ear?!

0o0o0o0o0

Kirihara Akaya growled menacingly as his eyes turned red. The girl screamed and ran in fear. The unstable player grinned as he succeeded in frightening off the fifth girl today.

No way was he going to allow some creepy girls to approach his captain.

Besides him Yagyuu Hiroshi (Known to people as the 'Gentleman') adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Akaya I don't think you have to do that. It's Valentines day."

"The candy might be poison."

"Who would go through the trouble of poisoning chocolates?"

"I won't allow anything that could be harmful to our captain's health come near him." Was the red-eyed teen's reply.

Yanagi Renji (Also known as 'Master') was watching his teammates through eternally closed eyes.

"I predict that we will see much more. Yukimura is very popular." Renji said.

Akaya growled. "Let them come…I'm ready…"

Hiroshi looked at the smaller boy calmly. "Don't you think you're a bit overboard?"

Akaya scoffed.

"Oh please, Sanada's following Yuki around like some bodyguard and you tell me I'm the one being overboard?"

Niou Masaharu (Trickster) grinned at them out of a school window where he'd been listening to them talk. "It gets worse, I saw Sanada make some girls cry just a while ago."

"What'd he do?" Akaya asked.

Niou smirked. "He didn't do anything besides look as he always does."

The black haired tennis player cracked up. Sanada's normal face was always gruff and glaring. Poor girl, almost felt sorry for her…almost.

Elsewhere…

"Sanada you don't have to keep following me." Yukimura said softly as he sat on the steps.

"Sorry. But today is a dangerous day and I won't allow you to get hurt." The vice-captain/captain said as he stood a few steps away.

Nearby Marui was practically frothing with joy as he devoured all the chocolates that Yukimura had actually managed to receive (as in the girl dropped it before running or was fast enough to hand it to him and run.)

"That's a lot of sugar…even for you." Kuwahara Jackal noted as he watched his doubles partner finish off another box.

"I can handle it! Geez…" The red haired teen protested as he licked the traces of chocolate off his fingers.

The half Brazilian teen sighed before deciding that there wasn't any point in arguing.

Yukimura chose that time to speak up about something that he'd been wondering for a while.

"I heard that if you put gum and chocolate into your mouth at once the gum will melt…is that true?"

The three-team members stared at him like he'd grown another head.

As one both Sanada and Jackal turned to look at Marui.

The red head was twitching.

"No way am I trying that. Sounds gross…"

0o0o0o0o0

Akutsu Jin didn't like Valentines Day.

Reasons being that it was so…HAPPY…

Made him sick really.

Luckily no one ever dared to approach him with any of those disgusting pink boxes.

At least that was what he thought.

"SEMPAI! AKUTSU SEMPAI!"

Dan Taichi was running towards him and oh HELL there was a small bright green bag tied of with a blue bow in his hands.

Surely he wasn't?!

The small first year stopped in front of the large man and Jin's eye twitched.

He was…

"A-Akutsu sempai…um…this is for you…because you're…well…" The boy trailed off as Akutsu glared down at him.

Akutsu growled low in his throat as he hoped the smaller kid would just leave.

Taichi remained unaffected.

Finally Jin angrily snatched the bag out of Taichi's hands and crushed it in his fist.

Unfortunately the kid didn't see it as his headband had once more slipped over his eyes.

As he raised it back up he was smiling blissfully at the gray haired teen.

"Happy Valentines Day Akutsu sempai."

With that he ran off and left Jin standing by himself.

Without a word he headed for the nearest trash bin and was prepared to throw the bag into it's dark depths.

In an uncharacteristic gesture he opened the bag and took out one small crushed piece of chocolate and ate it while he dumped the rest into the bin.

0o0o0o0o0

Atobe finished counting his mountain of gifts and smiled confidently.

"Ore-sama has received much this year as well. But how can any woman not resist the great me?"

Everyone except Kabaji was ignoring him. Atobe felt a slight stirring of annoyance.

Atobe Keigo is NEVER ignored.

He raised his hand in the air poised to snap. At once he had everyone's attention and smirked internally to himself. It should be this way. He is to be everyone's focus on him always.

"Well as ore-sama was saying, I have quite a lot this year, oh how ore-sama wonders what to do with it all?"

Jiroh's snoring caught his attention and Atobe nearly twitched in irritation.

"Kabaji, wake up Jiroh."

"Usu."

Kabaji picked the boy up and dropped him.

"Mmm…"

Satisfied Atobe continued his lamination over what he was going to do with ALL those chocolates that SO MANY girls had given him…

Most of the Hyotei tennis legion was hoping he's shut up but none dared to speak and just sat or stood and listened.

0o0o0o0

Wakato Hiroshi was literally swarmed with his squealing fan girls.

A nearby candy store was becoming rich because of this.

0o0o0o0o0

Oishi held the box in his hands nervously.

Eiji came up to him.

"Nya? Who'd you get that from Oishi?"

"Um…no one gave this to me…"

"Eh? Then where'd it come from?"

"Well…" Oishi wasn't sure how to say this.

"Ooh! I know what it is!" Eiji cried suddenly.

Oishi blushed madly. "S-so you know?"

Eiji nodded happily. "Yup!"

Oishi's eyes literally shined as he took a step towards his partner. "Then Eiji will you accept-"

"It's from aliens right?" Eiji cried excitedly.

There was utter silence for a few minutes as Oishi froze. A cold breeze blew past the two.

Above them a crow flew through the sky crying out "Ahou…ahou…"

0o0o0o0o0

Tezuka sat down in the locker room and dropped off his burdens, a load of pink boxes with frilly lace. At last he'd managed to get away from those girls.

The sound of a door opening made him look up and see Fuji coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Fuji…"

"You finally got away?" the tansai said. It wasn't a question.

"Aa." The captain responded as he pushed some of the boxes farther away from him.

Fuji came over and sat next to him. Tezuka looked at him.

"What are you doing here Fuji?"

"Just wanted to be with you."

Tezuka actually blinked in surprise.

"Fuji?"

To his shock the other boy leaned over and rested his head on his captain's shoulder.

Softly, so softly Tezuka nearly missed it Fuji sighed and said, "I won't lose you to them…"

-End-

Ookami- I know it's kinda short and there was so much more I wanted to put but…well…


	7. Chapter 5

Ookami- Hi…really sorry for the long wait…I suck so bad…

Chapter 5

(Y'know…none of the chapters actually connects too much with each other…)

It all started with a cup of iced tea.

And a hot spring day, don't forget that part too.

Anyway, it was a hot spring day and Yanagisawa Shinya had just finished his tennis practice and gone into the changing room. As I shall remind you, it was a very hot day, sweltering really, and Shinya was sweating and miserable.

That was when he saw it.

A large pitcher of iced tea.

With lots of ice in it.

He eagerly reached for it and looked around to find a cup. There was none.

Biting back a swear (that would have probably ended with a 'dane') he looked around some more for a cup to pour some of the tea into.

Once more, there was none.

Shinya sat down and thought for a bit. On one hand he REALLY wanted some cool liquid to slow down the molecules in his body that were racing faster than comfortable for such warm weather…on the other hand he didn't have a cup to pour some of his own drink into…

Then the duck thought of something.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was so simple really.

And with that he lifted the pitcher and poured some of the tea into his mouth, making sure that his lips didn't touch the pitcher. This resulted in him getting the tea he wanted but it also meant that a bit of the drink splashed all over his face and clothes as well.

Shinya shivered but it felt nice really…

So, his thirst quenched and his temperature calmed to a lower average kinetic movement the doubles player happily changed his clothes and left to go home.

No sooner had he left than whom should come into the changing room but Mizuki and Yuuta talking about something or another.

They were both sweaty and hot from the tennis practice. It was Mizuki who spotted the iced tea first.

Now Mizuki wanted some so he looked around for a cup to pour it into but like Shinya had found out not 5 minutes before, there were none.

Yuuta (the ever faithful and loyal kouhai) sensed that his Mizuki-sempai was not happy about something. Turning to the older boy he asked what was wrong.

"…Yuuta-kun." Mizuki said at last.

"What's wrong Mizuki-sempai?"

"I need a cup."

"?"

Mizuki motioned to the pitcher as he wiped some sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

Yuuta saw the iced tea and nodded as he understood what the black haired teen meant.

Yuuta looked around and saw that there were no cups, hence why Mizuki was saying that he needed one.

"Where would we find a cup?" Fuji's little brother (The writer gets hit on the head by a rising serve while a voice off stage screams out 'Ore wa ore!!!') asked.

"I think there isn't a cup…" Mizuki pointed out.

Then without another word he simply picked up the pitcher and drank from it. Yuuta jumped in shock.

"M-Mizuki-sempai! You can't just DO that!"

Mizuki put the pitcher back down and gave a contented sigh. He wiped his mouth and looked over at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why can't I do that? There isn't a cup around anyway. And it's not as if I have bad germs."

"But…but…"

Mizuki decided to ignore the boy and quickly changed his clothes. Seeing this Yuuta quickly changed his clothes too so he wouldn't be left behind by his sempai.

The two left and of all people Inui walked in. Why was Inui here? Why for the iced tea. It actually wasn't iced tea. It was…his new slow acting Inui Juice!

'_Hm…I got a lot of data…'_

He picked up his pitcher and left before anyone else came and saw him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Only five feet from home Shinya suddenly pitched over in a dead faint with a look of pure anguish on his water fowl-like features.

0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere else a while later some people walking on the street stopped to stare at a young boy with golden brown hair who was having a panic attack when his companion suddenly toppled over without a word…though there was a horrible look of pain on his usually self confidant face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sanada walked into the changing room to find Rikkaidai's captain Yukimura pouring some iced tea into little glasses. The blue haired captain was humming softly to himself.

"Where did you get the tea?" Sanada asked.

"I found it when I came in…I thought everyone would like some."

Sanada's hard eyes softened a little, their captain was too kind.

A ruckus outside brought their attention to the other members of their tennis team coming.

Akaya bounced into the room since he was in a good mood today.

Bunta and Jackal followed at a slower pace, the former blowing another bit of gum (apple flavored today.)

Renji came in behind them, eyes ever closed (one must wonder how he managed to see where he's going.)

And last but not least Niou and Yagyuu brought up the end of the line.

Bunta noticed the iced tea first.

"Oh! Did you make that for us Yukimura?"

Akaya's eyes lit up happily (after all it was a really hot day.)

"Ooh! Iced tea!"

"Well…I found it when I came in…did one of you make it?"

They all shook their heads no.

Sanada (paranoid as he is) was getting suspicious.

"I don't think we should drink it if we don't know who made it."

Renji nodded. "I agree. It might be unsafe to simply consume any substance of unknown origin."

Bunta rolled his eyes.

"What idiot would bother to poison some tea?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "I…also think we shouldn't drink that tea."

His doubles partner looked at him in shock. "You too?"

Jackal turned to his captain. "Do…you think we should drink this?"

Yukimura looked a little troubled. "Well…I don't really see the harm…but…if you guys don't want to drink it I'm not sure…"

"Vote!" Akaya suggested.

"Those who think we should drink it raise your hands!" Bunta added.

Bunta, Akaya and Niou's hands went up.

"Alright...those against this please raise your hands."

Sanada, Renji and Yagyuu's hands went up.

A tie.

The six looked over at Jackal and Yukimura for their choice.

Yukimura simply said that he would remain neutral.

Everyone looked at Jackal.

Jackal twitched. Bunta popped another bubble. Renji raised an eyebrow. Sanada glared. Niou rocked on his heels. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses again. Yukimura smiled at him.

"I…I…" Jackal started.

"Yeah?" Bunta asked.

"I…"

Jackal was sweating as the temperature in the room seemed to go up.

"I…I'm sorry! I can't deal with this pressure!" Jackal cried as he ran out of the room.

Everyone stared at the door (which was still swinging from when the half-Brazilian had shoved it open in his desperate move to escape.)

Renji finally broke the awkward silence. "So…will we be drinking this or not?"

Bunta 'humph'ed in annoyance. "If we want to drink it there's no reason for you to stop us. If you don't want to drink it then you don't have to drink it!"

And with that the red haired player picked up a cup and downed the tea in a few gulps (how he managed that without swallowing his gum is a mystery to me but if he can play tennis while chewing gum what's to say he can't drink while doing so?)

There was a moment of silence.

"See? It's not poisoned or anything." Akaya said as he also picked up a cup and began drinking some of the tea, most of the ice had melted during the time they had their discussion.

Niou also took a cup and Yukimura reached for one as well. Sanada was quiet but he made no move to take one. Yagyuu slowly reached forwards and took one, if his partner was going to drink some he might as well take some too; after all it wasn't actually harmful was it?

There was mass chaos and panic in the Rikkaidai clubhouse a few minutes later.

Inui cackled (just try imagining that) as he scribbled away in his notebook. Well…that was rather amusing (for him) and it also got him some precious data.

Too bad the pitcher of tea was destroyed during the chaos or he would have tried this trick again on another team…oh well…

He'd use this chance to make a new Inui juice to try out on his own team then…

End Chapter

Ookami- I'm VERY sorry for the long wait…but I have no excuses…


	8. Chapter 6

Ookami- Um…re-continuing…dunno when I'll be updating the wh

Ookami- Um…re-continuing…dunno when I'll be updating the whole Onsen thing though…

This chapter is based/inspired on/by a true story of me this morning when I woke up…the red went away but the swelling got worse…you'll understand once you read…

One last note- Damn I hate lotion…and this is my brother's entire fault…

-Chapter 6-

Never in all his life would he have guessed something like this would happen to him.

Kikumaru whimpered as he softly prodded his face with a finger.

'_I…can't go out in public like this…._' He wailed in his head.

Who would have thought…

A knock on the bathroom door jolted him and he jumped (and since this is Eiji we're talking about he jumped pretty high)

"Eiji? Are you done yet? You're hogging the bathroom longer than usual today." He heard his sister asked through the wood.

"I-I'm almost done…" Eiji murmured as he tried to look around frantically for something to hid his face with.

"Are you sure? I really need to use the bathroom, can't you hurry up?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec…"

There!

Eiji grabbed a large hat (don't ask me what it was doing in the bathroom) and plopped it over his face.

Opening the door he rushed out past his sister in a quick run that left her blinking at the now empty hallway where she was standing.

Kikumaru rushed into his room and locked the door behind him.

Oh…what should he do? He had school today…

The night before his sister had bought home some new lotion and had made him try some…how was he supposed to know…that he was allergic?!

Hesitantly Eiji poked his face once more and wince at how swollen it was.

His eyes were puffy and he couldn't even open them all the way…not to mention he looked like a tumor victim…

There was no way he was going to school looking like this.

All things considered he should be grateful that he wasn't having a more violent allergic reaction like a swelling of his throat so that he couldn't breath or something…at the very least it wasn't life threatening but it was still pretty bad.

His face itched and it felt weird as well. He couldn't move his face because of how swollen it was and his skin felt like it was burning…even splashing cold water on it only helped a little bit.

Briefly he wondered if he should tell his mother about it and go to the doctor…it would at least give him the chance to skip school…

But…it was so…embarrassing…maybe he could just try to convince his mom through the closed door that he shouldn't go to school today…

One way or another he was NEVER going to use his sister's lotion ever again…

0o0o0o0

Kikumaru-kaasan looked at the breakfast table worriedly.

Where was her little baby the youngest one?

"Has any of you seen Eiji?"

Her two older sons shook their heads in denial while her youngest daughter also gave her 'no'.

Her eldest daughter however was looking around and seemed confused.

"I saw him…in the bathroom a bit earlier and then he ran off…I thought he'd gpne out to get breakfast but…"

"Hm…" Kaa-san murmured as she got up from her seat and went to her son's bedroom door.

"Eiji dear? Are you in there?"

"Um…ah…I'm not feeling too good Kaa-chan…can I stay home from school today?"

"Eiji? Are you alright in there?" She tried to get in the room but found that it was locked.

"Eiji dear, let me in, if you're feeling sick I need to take a look at you…unless you're lying to me…"

"Nya Kaa-chan, why would I lie to you, I really don't feel so good and I don't think I should go to school today…"

"Eiji if you're really feeling sick then let me in and let me take a look at you."

"No, that's fine Kaa-chan, I'll be fine after a day of rest (hopefully)."

"Well….if you're sure…"

"Yes, it'll be fine Kaa-chan, just tell the school that I'm not feeling well today…"

"Okay Eiji…if you're sure…"

Odd, her little Ei-chan was usually so healthy…did he really get sick? The fact that he wouldn't let her into his room was quite troubling but she decided to trust him, whether or not he was really sick he sounded almost desperate to not go to school today…he must have some good reason…

Making a mental note to talk to him about that later she went off to inform her other children before making a call to the school about the absence.

0o0o0o0

Eiji sighed and slumped against his door. That was close. Thank you Kaa-chan for being the nicest Kaa-chan in the world!

He touched his face again gingerly and immediately regretted it. It only made the itching worse. He sighed and plopped down on his bed and couldn't help but sigh happily at the feel of the cool soft covers on his heated face.

Itchy, hot and swollen…typical allergic reactions…at least it was only on his face and not the rest of his body…though the fact that it was on his face where everyone could see was the actual main problem.

'_I hope the swelling goes down…'_

What was someone supposed to do when they had an allergic reaction anyway? Take medicine? Get some shots? Probably…but he really had no clue what to do at the moment…

'_Finding some ice would be nice…'_ He thought _'Anything to try and cool my face down…but not until everyone leaves…'_

It took a lot of uncomfortable waiting before Eiji hear his family leave for the day. His Kaa-chan had come back to ask whether he's want her to look after him but he greatly told her no and that she didn't have to worry about him.

With a worried look she was the last to leave the house.

0o0o0o0o0

"Yes they're gone!"

Eiji cried out as he tore out of his room, into the bathroom and swept cold water all over his face. God that felt so good…

He calmed down a bit after that and got his towel soaked in cold water to begin washing/wiping his face with it. Oh yes….oh YES! Ah…more to the left…that's it…ah…how could washing his face feel so good?

His towel quickly got warm from his face and so he ran it under the cold tap once more and just splattered the towel onto his face. Rubbing softly he moaned his pleasure of the cool liquid dripping off the cloth to trickle down his face and neck.

After several more repetitions he finally washed his towel one last time before wringing it dry and putting it away.

His face felt better now…less hot at least but it was still rather itchy and puffy, his eyes were half hidden by the skin of his eyelids being swelled to the point of preventing them from opening properly. God he looked hideous…

Leaving the bathroom he found an icepack in the freezer, wrapped it in the softest cloth he could fine and pressed his cheek to it.

Oh man that felt good…

The next several minutes consisted of the red haired tennis player pressing the icepack to his left cheek, right cheek, his eyes and his forehead and so on…

His face was starting to feel numb…

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, has anyone seen Eiji today?" Oishi asked the others as they were heading into lunch period. It was odd that he hadn't seen his friend by now since the other boy had the worse habit of bouncing to his classrooms to yell good morning between classes.

"He wasn't here this morning either." Fuji responded quietly, the tensai was also beginning to worry a little.

"Perhaps he's sick today?" The boy thought out loud while his eyes remained calmly closed as usual.

"What? But Eiji hasn't been sick since…you know….I've never seen him sick…"

The two pondered before Oishi went out to go ask the school administrators why his partner was out today…

0o0o0o0o0

Eiji spent his morning and afternoon bored. He'd kept his ice-pack with him and to his delight the swelling started going down after a few hours…course the fact that now was about time he'd get off from school he was saddened by the fact that it took so long…

"I hope Oishi isn't too worried about me…"

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled a little…it was only a little smile because his facial muscles still didn't respond too well…that or his skin was too stiff to express it but either way he smiled.

The swelling had gone down enough that his eyes were no longer looking like those goldfishes with the odd tumor growths…

His cheeks were still puffy and slightly different colored than the skin on the rest of his body but he was doing much better.

"'Least I don't look like a tumor victim…" he mused aloud to himself.

Just then the doorbell rang. Eiji jumped for the second time that day.

His family had keys so they wouldn't bother ringing the bell…so…that only left…

"Hey Eiji! Are you home?" Oishi's voice rumbled past the wood.

Aw shoot…

Well…hopefully…he could get Oishi to leave without seeing him…

"Nya, Oishi? Why are you here?"

"Hey Eiji, the school said you were out sick today so I came to visit you, um…why aren't you opening the door?"

"Awww…you're so sweet Oishi, and um…I don't want you…um…getting sick too?"

"Eiji…" Oishi said in his I-know-you're-lying tone.

"It's fine Oishi, I'm alright now…"

"Eiji…" Oishi said in his still-don't-believe-you tone.

"Really…it's fine…" Eiji began sweating nervously.

"EIJI…" Oishi said in his open-the-freaking-door-before-I-break-it-down-and-throttle-you tone.

Kikumaru whimpered and unlocked the door.

"There you are, now that wasn't har- Eiji! What's wrong with your face?!"

'_Shoot…'_ Eiji groaned.

"I…had an allergic reaction to something…"

"What?! But that's serious! Did you take medicine for it?! Is your breathing working okay?! How many fingers am I holding up?!" The motherly one cried as he reached out and grabbed Eiji's shoulders.

"I'm fine Oishi, it's just a bit of swelling…and it's going away…really…"

"What were you allergic to?"

"Um…my sister got some new lotion…"

"Lotion?"

"I have sensitive skin…"

"You need to wash it off with lots of soap and water…" Without giving Eiji a chance to respond the taller boy had grabbed his arm and rushed into the house towards the bathroom.

"Wait, I'm fine now, really!"

His cries falling on deaf ears Oishi continued until they were in the bathroom and pushing the protesting red-head to the ground next to the bathtub.

"Here, close your eyes…"

Eiji couldn't protest since Oishi had already begun turning on the water in the tub and directing the flow to his face softly.

Eiji sighed and gave in. Oishi knelt over his body and softly rubbed water and soap across his face. Actually…it felt really good…

Oishi massaged Eiji's face with soap and cold water for a while and suddenly noticed Eiji's moaning.

For a second he thought that the other boy might have been in pain but then he realized that he was moaning in pleasure.

His own face beginning to heat up Oishi quickly rinsed the soap off and handed Eiji's towel to him to wipe off.

"Nya…Oishi…"

"What is it Eiji?"

"That felt pretty good…"

"Erm…"

The two sat awkwardly in the bathroom for a while.

"Oishi-" "Eiji-" The two started as they turned to look at each other, only just noticing how close they were sitting and how close their faces were.

Before either could move away the bathroom door opened and Kikumaru-kaasan stared at the sight before her.

"E-Eiji!"

'_Aw!! Why can't I get a break?!'_

-End-

Ookami- Um….kinda weird ending…but I personally think it's appropriate…

Yes, I had an allergic reaction, it started yesterday where my face turned all red and so I washed my face and went to bed but apparently I didn't wash well enough because I looked like a tumor victim this morning…thank god it's summer vacation here

If you'd like to know the swelling went down after several more washes and pressing my face into an ice-cream carton (we don't have ice packs…) along with several hours of repeating such tasks…

My face still itches like hell and my mom cried out in shock from seeing me…

This is all my little brother's fault….


End file.
